Totally Captivated The After Story Or The Alternative Ending
by Feng Lan
Summary: This is the after story or alternative ending to the current ending of Totally Captivated by Yoo Ha Jin. It's left off of when Ewon was tired of Mookyul being Big Boss' "pet". Ewon accidently intruded again and again on Mookyul and his suppousedly "father" but more like sugar daddy or daddy long legs doing "something" very suggestive. This about the reunion of Ewon and Mookyul


**PROLOGUE**

I closed the door to the Boss' hospital room, why was he doing this to me? Why must I stand and watch him being laid to bed, then laying me to bed...Isn't it too cruel? Even after I told him about what I thought he didn't even take it to the heart. Now, all I can do is watch and act as if I don't notice... Slowly and slowly I fell out of love. I saved up enough money to buy an uncharted island, solar panels for electricity, a new iPhone with a new number, a new bank account, helicopter, tons of fuel, a tamed Arctic fox as a companion, and saved up all the rest of my money, it didn't take a long time for me to save up that much considering I earn 2 million won per month. And that was the night I planned my escape, since I knew Mookyul was a horrible drinker, I took everybody down to the newly opened bar down the street and got him drunk and escaped into the lonely night...

~0~O~0~ **TWO YEARS LATER... **~0~O~0~

I spend two years in hiding afraid that one day, he would find me...I don't know why but for some reason I want him to catch up to me and and say "I love you my little fox," like always...but I know that it could never happen, but remain a fading memory that I kept securely locked in the deepest abyss of my delicate heart, because I knew if old feelings ever come to rise, my sanity, the final fragile link as thin as a spider's web shall break. Finally after two years I thought by now his persistent ass would've gave up by now. So I used all the courage I had and used the **last** of my won* to buy a simple double decker house complete with a pool, padio, hot tub, a sunroof, a backyard, a balcony, and also a helicopter landing spot in case I want to go back...And now I'm a hobo...

~0~O~0~ Back with Mookyul~0~O~0~

Where...Where is my Fox Jung...He disappeared after that night at the bar...Since then I swore I would never drink again because it would only rub salt on an old wound. The only part during these two years that made me smile was that the old man had finally died...just like Fox Jung's wish. I quickly became a workaholic, and worked quickly into the night for two reasons. One is I'm afraid that if he comes home and I've fallen asleep I wouldn't be able to see him, and second I know I would dream of the times we were together and then wake up and to see **he **wasn't in my arms. So I slowly expanded my route to Saudia Arabia, China, Japan, Germany, Russia, England, Egypt, and America.

~0~O~0~ Ewon's POV ~0~O~0~

I was wandering the street and was stopped by a handsome man with brown hair in a white suit named Taeyoung asked me if I wanted to work at his caberat club called the Imperial Harem. Like Ji Ho once said "Why does every man you meet end up falling for you?" I quickly made it to the no. 1 host of the caberat club, but it was always a mess when the customers wanted to be serious...But I have to thank the "family" and the dangerous "businesses" taught me self defense. All the other host club yearned for me to transfer, because they fell for me. Thus I was nicknamed the "Emperor of men" and the "Living Aphorism", but above all the title of the person who reins over all the concubines, wives, and toys of the Emperor or the King within the harem was the "Queen"or "Empress" it was once again a ordinary day, but boy I was wrong, the day I dreaded the most finally came...The day when I would meet** him** again.

~0~O~0~ Mookyul's POV ~0~O~0~

I finally finished all my work and had nothing to do but wander the street and came upon a caberat club that was under the same management of the the bar where I gave Fox Jung's bloody hickey and so for old times sake I entered. I looked around and one thing stood out to me was that name. It was the same as Fox Jung's. So that gave me one last hope thin as a single silk. I patiently waited inside the room, but after awhile the manager came in instead "I'm sorry Mookyul, our no.1 host is feeling...a little upset so he can't come and become tonight. I sincerely apologize would you like any other host?"

I was outraged, I never expected this because people have heard of my powerful reputation. But somewhere in my heart that single thread became sturdier for questions as in why is he avoiding me? Or is there another person alive who would be so brave to reject me beside Fox Jung?, probably no. Because all humans are selfish and greedy and above all else care only for themselves, but Fox Jung was the only exception. "I only want Ewon Jung, is there some kind of reason he can't see me?" I demanded.

Then the manager apologize again "I...I'm sorry...I'll get...Ewon Jung right now!" and slowly wobbled away. Then a few minutes later he returned "He agreed, but...Under a condition."

"Oh, what might that be?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"He requests that there will be a screen in between you and him because ... he's currently sick and doesn't want you to be contaminated " but in the end I agreed. Two labor workers came and moved a thin screen between us.

"I have heard that you demanded me. But I am curious why?" Somehow that voice was so familiar...like it's existence was buried at the back of my mind...Something I love...Something I love to hate...  
"Yes, because I know this is stupid but you aren't allow to laugh, but you have the same name as the person I fell for. Also this place makes me calm. I don't know how or where I was wrong, but the person I loved is no longer by my side," I replied looking back at the wonder memories "I would give all the cash in the world for a time machine and change the past. If I wasn't picked up by that old man and was still in the elementary school as him, maybe...just...maybe we would've been happier."  
~0~O~0~Ewon's POV~0~O~0~  
At hearing his words, like I feared my old self is slowly bit surely resurfacing. "Dearest customer, we all make mistakes that we want to regret. But maybe there was a reason for our mistakes? For example he was in a car accident and had amnesia forgetting only you then went on with his life normally, maybe you wouldn't have met? But the main question is do you wish that you've never met him?" I asked, because if it were me I would say **yes**. It's like asking to choose between having a single friend and everybody else is you're enemy or no enemy or friends. Of course I would choose the latter, because the first option is too unreliable and there are to many questions the flaws caused. Like why does my friend want to be my friend, if that reason were to dissappear would that person still be my friend? Or what kind of friend is the person, or if it's a person at all. I wouldn't want a selfish and rude person as my friend and a mouse for a friend is useless. And what if that person dies? Or are they my friend for a limited amount of time. The latter option is blank, you can build friends up from nothing. Like white that can be dyed any color or a piece of blank paper that you can write on.

"No, that word was never in my vocabulary." He said then he suddenly moved the paper screen and took me in his arms.  
And said "Fox Jung, you're finally back." then he left 3 million won at the club and carried me away in the classic princess carry while I tried to get away. Please note the word **tried. **As I uselessly struggle within his iron grasp.  
"Let me go...Boss!" I managed to choke out but all seems to go in one ear and out the other like when guys flirt with me in the club.


End file.
